


The Broken Queen

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Warnings: angst, abuse (sort of? Descriptive)SwanQueen endgame
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Broken Queen

The broken Queen  
Warnings: angst, abuse (sort of? Descriptive)  
SwanQueen endgame

\--

The Queen had never been shown kindness, not since her father had been alive. Not until Emma Swan. The Knight had spent every moment in the Queen's presence keeping her company, speaking words of encouragement, comforting her. Her touch soothed the broken queen. And in those moments, she liked to think it was the blondes hands caressing her thighs, kissing her neck, she wanted to feel loved and whole. But all she could do was crawl into the black hole inside and wrap herself in the damn blanket begging for it to be over.

One day. One day soon, Regina reminded herself. She would be free from this, free to fall into her saviour's arms; blissfully safe. Soon, she told herself, squeezing her eyes shut and tears spilled out, down her pale flushed cheeks.

Looking up, Regina could see the Knight standing guard outside the slightly parted door. She scrunched her face in pain but she didn't dare gasp out loud. She knew what would follow. Breathing in and out deeply, the brunette tried to focus back on something that would take her away from this place.

The queen squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as she fought the tirade of emotions threatening to driwn her from the inside.

 _Emma_.


End file.
